


Here With Me

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Skinny Dipping, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Trans Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dedue swallowed back a remark about Dimitri’s ability to swim.  He was able to tread water, which was enough for him to never worry about his husband drowning on him.  Unfortunately, his form was entirely inelegant, his arms and legs paddling as he barely kept his head above the surface.  He finally reached Dedue, propping his arms against the rocks before he bonked his head against his shoulder.Dedue and Dimitri take a well deserved vacation.  Featuring a trans man interpretation of Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefariousnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousnemesis/gifts).



> Thank you so much for Nef for facilitating this fic! It took awhile to edit it just right, but I hope it is what you wanted, and more!
> 
> Also, thank you so much to Zee for taking the time to edit this. I truly believe you allowed this to reach its true potential and I value all your listening ear during this process!
> 
>  **Content Warning:** Brief mention of disordered eating. Use of clit in reference to a trans man.

It took a day, but Dedue finally felt himself embracing that he was on vacation. It helped that the weather was perfect, the sun shining low and rocks warm against his back. He dipped his fingers into the water, letting the current push against them gently. 

He was appreciative that he and Dimitri had friends that were able to handle running a country for a few days. He couldn’t imagine himself or Dimitri ever comfortably leaving for longer than such a stretch of time, but it had to be some sort of progress that they could do it at all.

At least they were able to have less structure when they made these types of trips. They still worried about having plans, Dimitri suggesting hiking and Dedue noting that he would like to visit a nearby village. But once they arrived at the cabin, the sound of a nearby waterfall splashing in a distance, the need for structures washed away. They spent their morning making love and dozing off. They eventually got out of bed, removing sweaty sleep shirts before they headed toward the river. 

He closed his eyes, ready to nap until he heard the sound of someone splashing into the water. He turned toward the sound and saw Dimitri flailing as he tried to lower himself in.

“Just jump in,” Dedue told him.

“It’s cold!” Dimitri whined.

Dedue sighed, allowing himself to enjoy the view. At the moment, Dimitri was alternating between standing up to his thighs and attempting to dip past his stomach, immediately deciding it was too cold moments later. Dedue covered his mouth, trying to keep his laughter muffled so he could at least enjoy watching his husband’s bare ass appear and disappear from the waterline.

“You’re from Faerghus,” Dedue muttered.

Dimitri turned his head and glared at him before he finally dipped into the water, stopping at his neck. He took a deep breath, his face screwed up in a way that Dedue knew read “You were right” without wanting to entirely admit it. 

Dedue swallowed back a remark about Dimitri’s ability to swim. He was able to tread water, which was enough for him to never worry about his husband drowning on him. Unfortunately, his form was entirely inelegant, his arms and legs paddling as he barely kept his head above the surface. He finally reached Dedue, propping his arms against the rocks before he bonked his head against his shoulder.

“You’re already pink,” Dedue said, sighing.

“Where?” Dimitri asked. He lifted his head, turning his arms as he checked them.

“Your shoulders,” Dedue said, gesturing toward his own.

Dimitri brought his own hand to his shoulder, pressing his fingers against the pink patch. Sure enough, he left pale circles along his skin that inevitably got covered again. “I’ll go into the shade in a bit,” Dimitri said, resting his head on the rocks again. “Are you planning on coming in?”

“I will soon,” Dedue replied. He brought his hand to Dimitri’s hair, combing his fingers through it. He carefully pulled through the snags, undoing them and combing through the smoothed out locks. 

“Could you come in now?” Dimitri asked, lifting his head while Dedue was mid-stroke. 

Dedue pulled his hand out of Dimitri’s hair. They stared at each other for a long moment before Dimitri smirked. Dedue was about to ask why until he felt Dimitri’s arm along his waist, tugging him toward the water. Dedue yelped, unable to resist plunging into the water. 

Dedue’s feet scrambled to find the bottom of the river, eventually landing on smooth stones before he found the surface. His hair slapped against his face like a white veil, leaving him in darkness, the only thing he could hear being Dimitri trying to stifle his own laughter. Dedue pushed his hair back, quirking his lip as Dimitri leaned in to kiss him.

“I’m so sorry,” Dimitri said. “I didn’t think you would end up in the water.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Dedue said. He brought his hand to the side of Dimitri’s face. He gingerly ran his thumb along the scar that ran along his eye, trailing it along his face before he stopped at the scar that formed an X along his chest. 

It was rare to see Dimitri’s exposed body like this when they were back at Fhirdiad. He only felt comfortable in fading light. Dedue knew that Dimitri would explain it to him once he made sense of it, even though Dedue certainly had his theories. For now, they were content, Dedue leaning in and kissing Dimitri. Dimitri sighed into his mouth before they began to languidly exchange kisses. Their hands found each other and gripped tightly.

Dedue knew how Dimitri kissed at this point. It was comforting in its familiarity, the way he probed the first few kisses until he became comfortable enough to press his tongue against his mouth or nip at his bottom lip. Dimitri nearly latched himself onto Dedue, Dedue having to lean them against the rocks. 

“Do you want to go back inside?” Dedue asked, his voice low in Dimitri’s ear, even though they were the only people in the area.

“Only if you want to,” Dimitri replied, mirroring the tone back. 

Dedue felt the hair on the back of his neck go up, unable to suppress a grin. It was enough of an affirmative for Dimitri to yank himself up on the rocks, reaching over and helping Dedue out of the water. He gripped Dedue’s hand tightly as he helped him out of the water. Dedue got out, the two of them refusing to let go of each other’s hands as they returned to the cabin. They attempted to clean off their feet before they entered. At least they had spare bedding they were planning on changing for when they went to sleep.

Dimitri closed the door and kissed Dedue, pressing him against the door. The door was rough against his bare back, but he didn’t care, keeping one hand bracing himself and his other tracing along the small of Dimitri’s back. 

This vacation couldn’t have come soon enough. It was the confirmation he needed concerning his suspicions that Dimitri had been too distracted to eat. He moved his hand toward Dimitri’s hipbone, rubbing his thumb against it. It wasn’t as bad as their reunion during the war, but he was going to have to be more diligent in reminding him.

He wondered if Dimitri picked up on his fussing. It would explain why he pressed his body so close against Dedue’s before he kissed him again, deep and passionate. Dedue froze, apprehensive to kiss back and put off checking in on him. Dimitri brought his head away from Dedue’s for a moment, his blue eye staring at him. It was enough for Dedue to remember that the conversation could wait. The two of them have had to discuss overworking their bodies before and they would most likely have to again. They weren’t barbs against Dedue’s abilities as a partner or fractures in their relationship. They were conversations that could wait, at least for a little while.

He made sure to chase Dimitri’s lips for emphasis. Dimitri happily resumed the rhythm between the two of them. 

“What would you like?” Dimitri asked between kisses. He kept his face close to Dedue’s, leaving a smattering of kisses against the corner of Dedue’s mouth. 

Dedue sputtered, laughing as he held Dimitri’s face away from his for a brief moment. It was hard enough to concentrate with Dimitri’s warm skin against his own, hours of sunlight blurring the corners of his mind. “You can lead,” he said, adjusting his grip against Dimitri’s face. “But be gentle. I would like to be able to go a few more times, if you’re up for it.”

Dimitri gasped, his mouth wide and his good eyebrow raised. “We don’t have to!”

“I want to,” he said, laughing. He lifted Dimitri’s chin and kissed him, “Do you?”

Dimitri nodded, pulling himself away from Dedue before he brought his hand around Dedue’s wrist. He tugged Dedue through the small cabin, shuffling along the creaky floorboards toward the bedroom.

The cabin was a recent acquisition. In truth, it was a bit of a production to maintain as it was never occupied for longer than a few days at a time, but it was far cozier than Fhirdiad. The furniture was simple, the walls decorated with dried flowers and hand carved signs Dedue dabbled in making when he had enough down time. 

The bed was so large it took up most of the bedroom, the bedsheets still rumpled from their lazy morning. Dimitri tilted Dedue onto the bed, joining him soon after. Dedue turned on his side, focusing on how the afternoon light reflected against Dimitri’s blond hair. He couldn’t resist reaching over and undoing the loose braid Dimitri had put it in earlier, so overwhelmed by the sight of the soft waves that he smiled.

Dimitri smiled back, staying in place long enough for Dedue to set the memory in his mind before Dimitri was connected to him again, pressing slow, steady kisses against his face. He nipped at Dedue’s bottom lip as he ran his hands along the soft dips of his body. He paused at notable scars, pressing against them before continuing to explore. It was enough for Dedue to sigh into Dimitri’s mouth. It was pleasant, even if Dedue found himself longing for more.

“ _Dima_ ,” Dedue hissed in the beat between kisses.

Dimitri paused. “Yes?” he asked, brushing a stray hair from Dedue’s face.

“I know I said I wanted you to be gentle, but…”

Dimitri smirked. “I’m leading,” he reminded him. “Trust the pace I’ve set.”

Dedue huffed, about to lean in for a kiss. Dimitri ducked a way, Dedue only able to catch a glint of mischief in his eye before he tossed a leg around Dedue’s waist. They made eye contact before Dimitri pushed his weight against Dedue and rolled him on his back. Dimitri giggled, bringing his hand to his hair and fluffing it as he tilted his head to the side. Dedue couldn’t help but snort, placing his hands along Dimitri’s thighs.

Dedue believed in true love. He had seen it between his parents and crossed paths with it on other occasions, though he didn’t always want to recognize it. He thought he knew what it could entail, such as the ardent support and focus on the future at a similar eyeline. 

What he didn’t expect was the physical connection. How he was able to find comfort and want in the same person for years on end. His hands shook against Dimitri’s legs, overwhelmed by how much he desired him. 

Dimitri brought his hands over Dedue’s, the weight of them allowing his hands to still.

Nobody mentioned how much a person could feel like they were meant to be lined up against him. He occasionally worried that he took these moments too seriously. After all, these were physical reactions. Dimitri shifting his hips to allow his folds to fit along Dedue’s cock felt good, because it was supposed to. But even if Dedue imagined anyone else sharing this moment with him, he didn’t think he would feel warmth overflowing through him as much as he did when he was with Dimitri.

Dedue took a shuddering breath as Dimitri rolled his hips against him. Dedue followed along, the two of them gasping nearly in time. 

Dedue moved against him, pleasure pooling deep within him. He anchored himself by kissing Dimitri’s shoulders, listening to Dimitri whimper. Rutting like this had never quite brought either of them to a release, but temptation burned in the tips of his fingers and his cock. As Dimitri got wetter against him, he found himself wanting to lift Dimitri’s hips and guide himself in. He went as far as bringing his hands to Dimitri’s sides. 

Dimitri cut off his own groans. His blue eye opened, narrowing at him. “I told you to be patient,” he whispered, bringing his hands against Dedue’s face. 

Dedue shifted against him, clinging helplessly to the friction. Thankfully, as intense as Dimitri got in moments like this, he was never cruel. He just stroked Dedue’s cheeks, smiling gently at his cheekbones before he tugged him close, kissing open mouthed, growls tumbling into Dedue’s mouth. When he pulled away, Dedue was breathless, tucking his lip in his mouth and realizing how swollen it had gotten. 

Dimitri smiled, his eye still focused on even the smallest movements Dedue made. He lowered his body, nearly tumbling on top of Dedue before he ran his thumb along Dedue’s lip.

As tender as the gesture was, Dedue watched Dimitri, wondering when he would move in a way to indicate his next step.

“Dimitri…” Dedue started.

“Yes?” Dimitri asked

Dedue gulped. He never quite found comfort in these moments. It was one thing to understand the fundamental benefits of communicating. Even then, he was apprehensive, even though he knew there were no negative consequences to doing it.

Thankfully, Dimitri was patient. The sly look in his eye dissipated as he waited, even rolling off of Dedue to bring himself to his side and press his lips against his shoulder. “Take your time,” he said into Dedue’s skin. 

Dedue huffed as he allowed his mind to wander again. He ran his hand down his own thigh before he said, “I want you in me.” He dug his nails into his skin as he felt his length ache with want. “If that’s what you want.”

“I always want that,” Dimitri replied, grinning. He smacked one last kiss on Dedue’s arm before he was upright, grabbing a box from the nightstand. He tucked his hair behind his ear before he opened the box up, the hinge yelping in the quiet air. 

“You do?” Dedue asked. He reached out and burrowed his thumb against Dimitri’s knee. “I don’t think I knew that.”

“I like doing it,” Dimitri said. “It’s… a powerful feeling, I suppose? To be able to make you feel such a way.” 

Dedue relaxed his hand against Dimitri’s leg. 

“Maybe that’s not the right word,” Dimitri admitted, scrunching up his nose.

“I think I follow,” Dedue said. “It’s a good sort of power. To make someone come undone like that.” He could feel himself softening, but he didn’t care. It was worth taking a moment to provide Dimitri an affirmation like this. 

Dimitri cleared his throat, tilting the box toward Dedue. “Well, I brought a few options. Obviously, not as many as at home, but I went with some of your favorites.”

Dedue reached out, running his hands along each one. Dimitri brought a variety of options, ranging from a thinner, but reliable one to a larger, textured option that he was pretty sure Claude sent as a joke. At least, they had assumed it was a joke until they had used it and Dedue found himself filled in a way that he didn’t realize was possible.

Dedue grabbed the larger one, lifting it up and waving it from side-to-side.

“You’re certain?” Dimitri asked.

Dedue nodded slowly. Dimitri took the dido from Dedue’s hand, kissing his palm before he set it aside. He smiled before he leaned in and pressed his tongue against Dedue’s mouth.

It took a moment, but Dedue opened up his mouth, unable to resist smiling in the process. They both experienced shame, the sources of it drastically different. Though Dedue was certain neither of them could truly let go of it, they were able to tamp it down for these moments. It was easy to do when Dimitri trailed kisses down his neck, sucking on his collarbone before he reached toward the nightstand. Dimitri refused to stop kissing as his hand flailed along the table, eventually grabbing a bottle.

Dedue held his breath as Dimitri finally sat up. A sunspot illuminated his flushed cheeks as he held the bottle in his hand. “You’re certain?” he asked. 

Dedue nodded. He noticed Dimitri’s eyebrows knit together and he immediately said, “Yes, I am.”

Dimitri smiled before he got off Dedue. He gently pushed against Dedue’s hip, guiding him onto his stomach. Dedue tucked his legs against his stomach, arching his back and smiling when he heard Dimitri gasp.

“When did you put this in?!” Dimitri asked. He tentatively pressed a finger against the base of the plug Dedue had been wearing.

“When you stepped out after this morning,” Dedue replied. He didn’t add that he’d definitely rushed the process, startling himself when he’d pushed it in too quickly. Thankfully, at this point it was just a pleasant weight that held him over until this moment.

Dimitri grew quiet, cupping Dedue’s ass gently. His grip tightened, his nails digging into Dedue’s skin for a moment before he stopped. He must have remembered that Dedue had reminded him to be gentle. 

Instead, he leaned forward, kissing the back of Dedue’s neck while he pressed the front of his body against Dedue’s back. Dimitri’s weight was welcomed against him, a way to ensure that he stayed in this moment. It helped that Dimitri had one hand between Dedue’s legs, idly touching him. His other hand was at the base of the plug, guiding it out with unexpected gentleness.

Dimitri idly ran his hand down Dedue’s spine. He made swirling patterns against his skin, waiting until he got toward his lower back before he lifted it. Dedue listened to the rustling behind him as it sounded like Dimitri opened the bottle again, receiving confirmation when he felt a finger press against his entrance. 

It took Dedue a moment to realize that Dimiri was waiting for confirmation. As much as he appreciated how seriously Dimitri took the instruction to be gentle, the anticipation was overwhelming. Desire pushed him to say, “Continue,” his voice having a husky tone that shocked himself.

Dimitri murmured something softly before he eased his finger inside, setting a slow, careful rhythm. Dedue wrapped his arms around a nearby pillow, pleasantly surprised that he had grabbed Dimitri’s. He brought his face to it, taking in its earthy scent. 

He knew that he was probably loose enough for a second finger, but he was content with the connection. Admittedly, he always knew his body best, but he liked that it was a moment in time in which their bodies were connected. It felt a bit ridiculous to confess, even in his own mind, but he knew that Dimitri most likely had him beat in terms of such proclamations.

Dimitri finally added a second finger, leaning forward to kiss Dedue’s back again, slipping his other hand forward to loosely grip at Dedue’s length. A moan escaped from the back of Dedue’s throat, the two of them pausing for a brief moment before Dedue apprehensively rolled his hips against Dimitri’s fingers. Dimitri resumed, a third finger sliding in, and Dedue gripped the pillow tighter, moving faster against Dimitri’s fingers as he remembered that they were preparing for something. 

“I forgot to put my harness on first,” Dimitri murmured.

Dedue groaned, turning his head toward Dimitri again. “I didn’t remind you.”

“I’ll be quick,” Dimitri promised. He kissed each of Dedue’s hips before he carefully slipped his fingers out. He leaned forward, grabbing the harness that was left on the floor from earlier. He stepped into it, strapping himself and slipping his cock into place, Dedue unable to resist watching. He reached out, running his hand along it, the pads of his fingers feeling each ridge. Dimitri’s breathing hitched. Dimitri smiled wide enough that the corner of his eye crinkled. 

They didn’t talk much about what Dimitri got out of this. Dimitri was still clumsy about his body. He was still discovering aspects of it, Dedue more than happy to follow along with the journey. All Dedue could do was read Dimitri’s face as it relaxed slightly, his eye still bright as he sucked in a deep breath before he rubbed oil along his length, flicking his wrist at the tip. 

“I was wondering if you could go on your side?” Dimitri asked. It was tentative. Dedue knitted his brows, eventually reaching out toward his waist. He brought him close, kissing Dimitri’s stomach, his lips trailing down toward the base of Dimitri’s length. “I would love that,” he said between kisses, sliding his hand between Dimitri’s legs and pressing the harness against his clit. Dimitri gasped, laughing softly before he guided Dedue toward the opposite end of the bed, moving him onto his side. The mattress sank in slightly as Dimitri joined him, holding him close. The two of them carefully adjusted their hips before they were lined up, Dedue feeling Dimitri’s cock against his ass.

“All right,” Dimitri whispered against Dedue’s neck.

“All right,” Dedue echoed. Dimitri entered him slowly and he gasped as he adjusted his hips, taking in as much as he could.

Dimitri pulled away to look down, gasping before he grabbed Dedue again. “You’re incredible, my beloved,” he whispered, tentatively shifting his hips and starting a slow, careful rhythm. Dedue shut his eyes, embracing how full he felt with each thrust. Dimitri pushed Dedue’s hair toward his side, leaving stray kisses along his neck as he picked up the pace. Dedue hissed, biting his lip to resist gasping as loud as his body wanted him to. He was grateful that Dimitri didn’t mock him for it, though he could tell that he took it as a challenge.

Dimitri ran a hand toward his chest, grazing one of his nipples with his nails. Dedue lost his rhythm for a moment, allowing himself to groan before Dimitri brought it between his fingers and toyed with it. Dimitri continued to kiss his neck, bringing his free hand toward Dedue’s cock. He began to jerk his hand up and down in rhythm to their hips and whatever barrier was locking Dedue from being able to vocalize was brought down, his mouth wide open as he panted, content to be consumed by lust.

Dedue could feel his body building up to release. He was relieved that they were past having to announce when they were ready to come. It was exciting knowing that Dimitri could read his body well enough at this point, knowing to adjust his grip as Dedue quickened his pace. Dimitri pressed his face against the crook of Dedue’s neck as Dedue gasped. He tipped over the edge into his climax. He spilled against his own stomach and the bedding, his body vibrating with a deep need to be touched. The only way he could make sense of it was to reach behind him, grabbing at whatever part of Dimitri’s limbs he could get a hold of. 

Dedue looked down at the bed, but Dimitri quickly caught his chin, kissing him. Dedue sleepily kissed back, muttering, “We need to change the sheets.”

“We will,” Dimitri replied, laughing softly. “Hold on. Let me pull out.” He was careful, bracing himself against Dedue as he slowly slid out of him. He kissed Dedue one last time before he whispered, “I’ll be back.”

Dedue rolled onto his back, reaching out toward Dimitri. “Wait,” he said. He could feel his mouth react a bit slower than he would like. “Would you like me to pleasure you, as well?”

Dimitri brought his hand between his own legs for a moment, quickly looking away. “Only if you are up for it,” he said quietly.

Dedue sat up, stretching his lower back before he said, “I would love to.” He grabbed the buckles of Dimitri’s harness, undoing them before he lowered it past his knees. Dedue kissed each one before he slid it off the rest of the way. Dimitri rubbed the impressions the harness left along his legs as Dedue placed it to the side. 

Dedue guided Dimitri to lie down next to him before he placed a hand between Dimitri’s legs.

Dimitri gasped at the contact, opening his legs wider as he hungrily searched for Dedue’s lips and kissed him. Dedue felt Dimitri’s clit, already hard and ready as he began to move his fingers in a circular pattern. They continued to kiss, Dimitri eventually breaking it to moan in Dedue’s mouth. He twitched, eventually resting his head against Dedue’s shoulder as he caught his breath. Dedue lightly ran his finger along the shell of Dimitri’s ear, content to listen to how alive he sounded.

Dimitri sat up, brushing his knuckles against Dedue’s face before he got up, walking toward the kitchen area. Dedue found himself enjoying the view from the comfort of the bed, Dimitri grabbing apples from a bowl and glasses of water before he returned to the bed. 

Under most circumstances, Dedue would have already been bunching the sheets and changing them. Right now, he found himself content with the scent of sex and sweat on his nose as Dimitri passed an apple and water toward him. Dedue gulped down the water as Dimitri sat down. Dimitri spun the apple in his hands several times before he took an apprehensive bite.

“How are you doing?” Dimitri asked. “It wasn’t too much, was it?”

“Not unpleasantly so,” Dedue replied, smiling at him. Even the scratches Dimitri had left in his excitement burned delightfully, though he knew Dimitri would fret over such a detail.

The two of them alternated between eating and drinking. Dimitri appeared unsettled, shifting his sitting position several times. Dedue couldn’t help but smirk.

“What?” Dimitri asked, laughing nervously.

“Do you want to go again?” Dedue replied.

Dimitri’s mouth hung open, his lips forming a perfect O. He slowly closed his mouth, quietly murmuring, “Well, we haven’t tried anything outside yet.”

Dedue leaned in to kiss him, his lips apple sweet. Dedue pulled away and said, “I would love to” before Dimitri pressed his lips against his again. 


End file.
